worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 Synopsis
The exploits of Tevoran and Company continue in World's End Chapter 3. Perhaps you don't feel like playing through the game to see that juicy story? No worries! You can watch all the cutscenes of Episode 3 here, and you can even listen to the soundtrack without having to beat the game. (Watch the final scene to reach the Music Player) Warning: Spoilers Ahead. Unless you've already completed Chapter 3, or simply don't feel like reading through the cutscenes, you should probably avoid this page! Episode 10 - September 24, 1427, Voronese Wilderness Scene 1 As Princess Vera and her two guards push forward towards the manor of Martin's cousin Gilbrecht, Vera demands they stop and take a rest. As she argues with her guards, she suddenly sees a "blue fairy" and browbeats them into giving chase. Scene 2 Tevoran and Co. push forward towards Martin's safehouse. As Tevoran rambles about a previous misadventure, Martin demands he tell him about Aizu. They are interrupted when a clan of Hillmen who are rivals of Reynold abduct Vera. Martin demands they give chase, and offers to double their reward when Tevoran resists. The group attacks the brigands' vanguard. Scene 3 - River The "heroes" pursue the brigands to a nearby creek, where Martin demands to know where they are taking Vera. The enemies tell him to speak to the boss if he wants her back, so Tevoran and Co. attack them. Scene 4 After the battle, Martin sustains an injury which Oksana promptly heals. Martin reveals that the stones that empower her are wielded by men who dress as Ecthain clergymen, but who are far from benevolent; he suspects Duriken's involvement. A travelling merchant appears and offers his wares, so Tevoran and Co. elect to rest for a while. Scene 5 - Gilbrecht's Manor The party arrives at Gilbrecht's manor, and Gilbrecht offers to send a search party for Vera and provide lodgings for Martin and his entourage. After he departs, Ysabel and Ivan express their suspicion that Gilbrecht intends to kill the royal siblings and take the throne for himself; the party retires for the night but agrees to remain vigilant. Scene 6 Ivan and Casimir, unable to sleep, encounter each other in the manor. As they converse, guards ambush them and flood the room with poison gas. As the rest of the party rushes in, the guards offer them mercy if they turn Martin over to them. Tevoran refuses and attacks. Scene 7 After driving off Gilbrecht's men, Martin bemoans his betrayal. He continues to blame his problems on Duriken, and maintains hope he can reason with his cousin. The group decides to rest for a moment before confronting Gilbrecht. Scene 8 The party confronts Gilbrecht, who reveals he has placed Vera in a death trap. He explains that Oskar has offered him a handsome reward for the siblings' heads. The party engages him in battle, rescues Vera, and defeats him. Scene 9 Vera is overjoyed to be reunited with Martin. They are suddenly interrupted by Gilbrecht, who throws one last bomb at the group. The bomb strikes Casimir over the head before Zofia throws it back at Gilbrecht and finishes him off. Martin decides that searching for Gilbrecht's money stash is too dangerous, and Tevoran reluctantly contents himself with what he can salvage from the guards. Vera directs their attention to Casimir, but the others are dismissive of his apparent demise. Fortunately, Casimir recovers. Martin, Vera, Zofia, and Casimir depart for Tierva to defeat Duriken, while Tevoran declares his intention to head east to Hrvain in pursuit of further riches. Scene 10 - Voronese Wilderness As Tevoran and Co. take their leave, Ivan realizes they are not bound for Hrvain. Tevoran explains that he intends for Casimir to spy on Zofia so they can capture her, turn her over to one of her enemies, and be handsomely rewarded. The group makes for Tierva. Episode 11 - October 1, 1427, Tierva Scene 1 - Tiervan Slum Martin's party arrives in Tierva, where Vera is horrified by the poor living conditions. Martin and Vera leave to seek military aid from Lord Pesko in retaking Masori. Zofia immediately deduces that Tevoran intends to pull a fast one on her, but Casimir reveals he has already poisoned her. Zofia curses Tevoran before collapsing. Tevoran and Co. arrive and pay Casimir for his efforts. As Casimir leaves for his peaceful retirement, he injects Tevoran with an "antidote" and warns him to visit if he should start vomiting black tar. Tevoran and Co. head for their old safehouse with the captured Zofia. Scene 2 - Tevoran's Hideout The group arrives at the safehouse, where Tevoran announces his intention to sell Zofia to the man who previously ordered her assassination. Ivan worries he may be angered by Tevoran's previous betrayal, but Tevoran reasons he can simply look elsewhere for a bounty if falls through, and the group takes a breather. Scene 3 Zofia awakens and demands to be set free. Suddenly, Tiervan guards storm the safehouse and order Tevoran to surrender. Tevoran frees Zofia, and the group fights off the onslaught of guards. Scene 4 Tevoran decides to flee, but before he can do so, a small army of guards arrives and surrounds them. With no other option, Tevoran and Co. are forced to surrender. Scene 5 - Courthouse Tevoran and Co. are put on trial by the Triumvirate Lords of Tierva. As a guilty verdict seems imminent, Tevoran desperately tries to scapegoat Zofia for his actions. His inane pleas fail miserably, and Pesko convicts all of them and sentences them to death by hanging. Scene 6 - Tiervan Jail Tevoran and Co. are promptly imprisoned to await their execution. As they bemoan their misfortune, Leithar, one of the Triumvirate Lords, appears. He offers to remit their sentences if they assassinate a certain "purveyor of filth" within 48 hours. Scene 7 - Vaclav Manor Tevoran and Co. arrive at the manor of Ivan's uncle Milan to request a place to stay, and Milan begrudgingly agrees. As Zofia departs to peruse Milan's collection of literature, Tevoran begins to explain his plan. Scene 8 - Brothel Ivan, Tevoran, and Reynold approach the front door of a local brothel to distract the employees while Ysabel, Oksana, and Zofia sneak in through the back. However, the plan goes awry when Reynold discovers his own daughter Cordelia is the receptionist. Cordelia berates him for stepping foot in a whorehouse and leaves. Several bouncers arrive, and a brawl ensues. Scene 9 After defeating the bouncers, Tevoran is satisfied with their distraction. Reynold bemoans how he angered his daughter. Scene 10 Ysabel, Oksana, and Zofia sneak in through the back door. Zofia wants to blow up the door, but Ysabel demands she use stealth and pick the lock. Scene 11 Several bouncers head out to investigate the commotion caused by Tevoran's party. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ysabel's party attacks the bouncers and prostitutes alike. Scene 12 After wiping out all opposition, Zofia notices the clients attached to strange feeding tubes. She and Ysabel begin to suspect something is wrong with the "brothel". Scene 13 After a short breather, the women proceed into the interior and discover people with their internal organs removed, much to Ysabel's horror. The men arrive and regroup with the women just as the true culprit behind the slaughterhouse arrives: Jedmesz, another member of the Triumvirate Lords. Jedmesz explains that he has been getting rid of the miscreants of Tierva by feeding them to each other. Tevoran and Co. wipe out Jedmesz's men and defeat him. Scene 14 Mortally wounded, Jedmesz retreats further into his sanctum and attempts to eat some of his regenerative meat. However, Ysabel catches up with him and finishes him off. Ivan worries that their actions may shift the balance of power in Tierva and that they may cause unforeseeable consequences, but Tevoran dismisses his concerns. As the group prepares to remove Jedmesz's head as proof of his death, they suddenly hear a noise and see Aizu, alive, well, munching on Jedmesz's food stores, and with no recollection of her near-death in Vorona. Seeing her pragmatism inspires Tevoran to sell the meat to the city's destitute, much to Ivan's disgust. Episode 12 - October 5, 1427, Tierva Scene 1 - Tierva West Gate Martin and Zofia depart Lord Pesko's manor to seek military aid in Niendam, leaving Vera in his care. Meanwhile, Tevoran's latest money-making scheme backfires, and he and his companions are driven out of Tierva yet again. Upon learning about Martin and Zofia's plans, Tevoran decides to seek fortune in Niendam as well. With few other options, Martin asks for their aid. Suddenly, Vera recognizes Aizu as the "blue fairy" she saw earlier. Martin is shocked to discover Aizu alive and well, but she is unable to tell him why Duriken and Hrvain want her. Tevoran demands to be made tactician of Martin's armies after the war, and Martin begrudgingly agrees. Scene 2 - Niendam Desert As the group travels towards Niendam, they are accosted by bandits led by Oksana's husband Oleg. After an argument between the two, Oleg attacks the group. Scene 3 After defeating Oleg, Oksana insults his virility, much to Tevoran's chagrin. She explains that she originally left Niendam out of shame of her husband. Ivan points out that Aizu has spontaneously developed magic powers, but is ignored as usual. After learning that no man was able to satisfy Oksana's desires, Oleg decides to stand down. Martin asks of King Volebor, and Oleg explains that he is bored due to lack of conflict with strong foes. Pleased with his good fortune, Martin follows Oleg to Volebor's camp. Scene 4 - Meeting Hall Martin's party arrives at the Niendam meeting hall and receives an audience with King Volebor. Volebor is irritated by Martin's grovelling and pleased by Tevoran's lack of tact, but Martin quickly catches on and begins speaking more bluntly. Volebor agrees to aid Martin on one condition: he must climb a mountain in southwest Niendam, enter a cave, and claim a token of bravery to prove his valor. The party decides to partake in sampling Niendam's finest alcohol. Scene 5 - Rospostiuk Residence Exterior The party heads to Oksana's house to collect her before embarking on Volebor's challenge, but discovers a "do not disturb" note on her front door and elects to leave her behind. Scene 6 - Mountain of Trials The party arrives at the specified mountain. Martin expresses concern about the possibility of being poisoned without their healer to deal with it, but Zofia is dismissive. Scene 7 After defeating the local fauna, the group takes a moment to assess their injuries. Suddenly, Vera arrives and offers her aid. She explains that some Ecthanian priests visited Pesko and left behind a magical staff, which she has been eager to try using ever since. Confused at both her and Oksana's ability to wield their magic, Martin begins to suspect something sinister about the Ecthanian priests. Scene 8 - Mountain Cave The party arrives at the cave and claims Volebor's "trophy", an ordinary beer mug. When Martin picks it up, a burst of fog covers the room, and the entrance mysteriously vanishes. The fog quickly proves to have a narcotic effect on the party, and they begin suffering from impaired mental faculties and visual and auditory hallucinations, including an apparent one of Vadim. Notably, Martin is able to see Vadim, despite having never met him before his apparent death. A frustrated Aizu manages to dispel the fog just as the mountain itself comes alive and attacks them. Scene 9 After the battle, Ivan wonders how Vadim came back to rescue them, but Tevoran dismisses him as another hallucination. Suddenly, Ysabel's mind comes under attack. Aizu dispels the attack and warns them that they have to flee, but suddenly an unholy abomination attacks them all. Scene 10 - Meeting Hall Against all odds, Tevoran and Co. return triumphant. Tevoran accuses Volebor of deliberately trying to get them all killed, which he denies. Having succeeded in completing the trial, Volebor agrees to lend Martin his military might. Afterwards, Oksana arrives and explains she has successfully whipped Oleg into shape. Tevoran convinces her to continue travelling with the group for a little while longer. Episode 13 - October 24, 1427, Tierva Scene 1 - Vaclav Manor Martin and his entourage return to Tierva to resupply, and Tevoran and Co. request lodgings with Milan. Milan explains that Jedmesz's death has put Tierva on the road to civil war and that Vorona has its eye on the region. After he leaves, Tevoran sends Aizu on a shopping run. Scene 2 Martin arrives and reveals that Pesko has been assassinated and that they were nearly arrested by Leithar's men, only to be saved by Aizu. Her rescue has convinced Martin that she is key to ending the recent conflicts. As the group speculates as to Leithar's goals, the manor comes under attack from Leithar's men. Tevoran and Co. depart for the library to take up defensive positions. Scene 3 - Vaclav Manor Library At the library, Milan demands they defend his stash of "erotic literature" and offers monetary compensation for their protection. Leithar's men enter the room, and battle ensues. Scene 4 Milan bemoans the damage done to his library. Martin worries that Duriken may plan to march on Tierva soon, and moves to immediately mobilize his Niendam allies. Frustrated with Milan's cowardice in the face of danger, Ivan leaves. Tevoran pursues him, promising that he has planned their escape from Tierva. Zofia drags Milan off to have a private conversation. Scene 5 - Tiervan Train Station Tevoran and Ysabel catch up to Ivan at the local train station. Ivan explains that with everything that has happened in recent weeks, he wants to flee and start over. Tevoran sees through his lies and accuses him of wanting to abandon them to search for his father. When Ysabel mouths off at Ivan's goals, Tevoran threatens to reveal her life's ambition, much to her embarrassment. He then explains that he has no intention of leaving Tierva to Voronese control, and plans to rectify the situation by assassinating Leithar. Ysabel points out that he has no way to accomplish this goal, while Ivan notes that he could cause an even worse power vacuum. Tevoran's solution is to install Milan as the new leader of Tierva. Ivan worries that he may become the target of assassins seeking to threaten Milan. Ysabel mocks him for his apparent paranoia just as Voronese assassins arrive to eliminate them. Scene 6 - Vaclav Manor After beating back the assassins, Ivan, Tevoran, and Ysabel return to the manor. Ivan proceeds to brutally browbeat Milan into taking a leadership role in Tierva. Ysabel watches the spectacle and realizes Tevoran planned this all along. Milan agrees to take the reins, but refuses to allow Ivan to inherit the city. He explains that he intends to produce a new heir and unexpectedly proposes to Zofia. Tevoran objects, but Milan orders him to explain his plan to defeat Vorona. Ysabel explains that the assassins were an advance reconnaissance force for the main Voronese army. Tevoran explains that his plan is to kill Leithar in order to avoid Voronese subjugation of the city. As everyone departs, Ivan privately admits his relief about being disinherited to Ysabel. Scene 7 - Leithar's Inner Sanctum Martin's entourage arrives in Leithar's inner sanctum. Tevoran and Martin declares their intention to kill Leithar, who explains he intends to turn them over to King Oskar. When Martin points out he will likely not retain control of the city, Leithar begins rambling about cleansing Tierva of its degeneracy. Tevoran decides to simply begin the battle. Scene 8 - Leithar's Study Tevoran and Co. corner Leithar in his study and offer him a chance to speak his last words. Leithar claims that the Church of Ecthain will bring order to Tierva before Aizu loses patience and throws him into his fireplace. The group departs to prepare for the upcoming battle with Vorona. Scene 9 - Vaclav Manor Oksana officiates the wedding between Milan and Zofia. Tevoran begins to explain his battle plan, but a soldier informs them that Vorona is breathing down their necks, their defenses are disorganized, and the Niendans are nowhere to be seen. Tevoran decides to feign parley and strike when the Voronese lower their guards, but Martin worries that the Tiervans will be slaughtered. Tevoran dismisses his concerns, and the group leaves to attend Milan's speech to the public. Scene 10 - Tierva Main Gate The group returns from the speech, with Ivan and Ysabel not impressed. Tevoran elaborates on his earlier plan; he intends to sneak behind enemy lines and have Martin convince the generals to defect to their side. He intends to gamble on Martin's respect and conviction being more persuasive than Duriken's terror tactics. The group prepares to hold the Tiervan gates. Scene 11 After a gruesome battle, a friendly captain reports that the enemy has fallen into disarray and that Niendan support has carried the day in favor of Tierva. His strategy a success, Tevoran sets out to enact the second part of his plan. Ivan worries that things have gone too smoothly and Vorona may have a trump card yet to play. Scene 12 - Tierva Highlands The enemy agrees to surrender on the condition that Martin restrain his Niendan allies. However, Volebor is reluctant to stand down. Martin appeases him with the promise of further battles in Masori and Vorona. As Martin sends his new allies to begin the march to Masori, Fallon the Cloaked Woman appears. Fallon offers Martin a way to defeat Duriken instantly: if he surrenders Aizu, she will crush Duriken for him. However, Duriken himself also arrives. Martin attempts to attack Duriken, but is effortlessly brushed aside. Duriken wipes out Tevoran and Co. and orders Aizu to come with him. Volebor attempts to charge Fallon, who effortlessly kills him. She also demands that Aizu come with her. As Aizu begins to prepare a powerful spell, Duriken restores some of her memories, revealing that he is her father. This is enough to sway Aizu into going with him, and an enraged Fallon vows to defeat Duriken. Tevoran and Co. recover from the attack. Ysabel and Vera demand to attack, but Tevoran and Martin order them all to flee. Scene 13 After Tevoran and Co. make their escape, Fallon accuses Duriken of betraying her. Duriken retorts that the human powers are turning against each other and that their alliance was guaranteed to collapse anyway. He accuses Fallon of ruining their mutual plans with her recklessness, and of intending her homeland of Thalaea to subjugate Duriken's people. He retreats, leaving Fallon to plot her revenge. Scene 14 Martin elects to continue their previous plan to retake Masori and Vorona, but remains troubled by Duriken and Aizu. He speculates that Duriken must have retreated to Vorona to recuperate from his battle with Fallon. Martin is confident that Masori will be an easy victory, but Vorona gives him some pause. Tevoran suggests infiltrating Vorona through Zofia's work tunnels in Masori. Since Zofia previously destroyed the Masori entrance, she admits they will have to excavate it. When Ivan points out the logistical issues of marching an entire army through the tunnels, Tevoran decides to simply have his company do the heavy lifting. Episode 14 - October 31, 1427, Masori Scene 1 - Masori Train Station Martin and his entourage arrive in Masori, whose defenders surrender before their arrival. Martin reveals that the Niendan force occupying the city has proven difficult to control with Volebor dead. The group heads to the ruins of Zofia's manor to begin the excavation. Scene 2 - Zofia's Mansion Interior The group arrives at Zofia's manor, and Zofia laments the destruction and looting of her property. Realizing that their last march saw them run out of food and water, Ysabel goes on a supply run. Scene 3 - Underground Tunnels Tevoran and Co. begin traversing the tunnels, and discover more of the subhumans lurking about. Tevoran notices that they have gained enough sentience to renovate the tunnels. Scene 4 After defeating the subhumans, Tevoran and Co. discover they have enshrined a severed hand. Despite Martin's warnings that it could be infected with all manner of diseases, Tevoran is compelled to take it into his possession. Scene 5 - Voronese Safehouse The group arrives in Vorona without any further incident. Martin and Vera leave in disguise to ascertain the current mood of the common people. When they return, Martin reports that Oskar's popularity has degraded to the point of open rebellion and Vera reveals that Duriken is holed up in the palace, presumably with Aizu. The group takes some time to prepare for battle. Scene 6 - Streets of Vorona The revolting commoners demand Oskar abdicate the throne, and are executed as a result, much to Vera's horror and Martin's anger. Martin challenges the king's soldiers to battle. Scene 7 - Vorona Palace Steps Martin expresses his regret at having to kill the soldiers, though Ivan reminds him that he was the one that sentenced them to death. Vera tells Martin that the soldiers would've died had they not followed the order of King Oskar, and hopes that he and Rudolf come to their senses, though Ysabel is just itching to kill Rudolf. The group prepares to enter the palace. Scene 8 - Vorona Palace Interior The palace appears to be empty, but when Vera calls out, she is answered by none other than Rudolf, with Oskar and an enchantress beside him. He declares himself the King of Vorona, and when Martin asks Oskar for his opinion, he does not answer. Rudolf tells them that Duriken has done something to Oskar, and since he's unresponsive, the current prince will be in charge now. Vera and Martin request that if Rudolf gives up this oppressive act, they'll forgive him, but he does not relent. He even reveals to them that the red stones they use for powers are made from the blood of their people, and they weren't able to save any of them, or what was once their father. Ysabel wants to fight already, so Martin is forced to fight against his family with the help of Tevoran and Company. Scene 9 - Vorona Palace Interior Rudolf whines about he won't let the group take everything away from him, hoping that his drugs will save him before ultimately dying. Though they weren't close, Martin still finds his death tragic. Tevoran wonders aloud about what he said about the stones, being made from the blood of the dead. Martin acknowledges that it is vile, but the peoples' lives won't be in vain if they use the stones to fight evil. Knowing this, Vera attempts to revive the deceased Oskar, but to no avail. Martin swears revenge on Duriken, though Ivan and Zofia are hesitant to go up against him again. Martin leads the group onwards anyways. Scene 10 - Vorona Palace Throne Room Inside the throne room, the party confronts Duriken at last and discovers he has Aizu in his company. Duriken claims that Aizu is a weapon and orders her to attack the party. However, she seizes and merges with the dismembered arm found in the underground tunnels. Aizu begins rambling incoherently, to the party's confusion; Duriken declares that a god will be resurrected and Aizu to be an avatar of Ecthain before siccing her on the party. With no other recourse, Tevoran and Co. battle Duriken and Aizu. Scene 11 Martin and his companions emerge victorious, and Duriken blames his defeat on Fallon and declares his intention to retreat. Aizu returns to her senses and renounces him. She knocks him out and explains that the party is meddling in forces beyond their ken and only she can fix things. After bidding them farewell, she teleports them all away. As Duriken recovers, Aizu declares he cannot control her and that she now knows herself. She attempts to finish him, but Duriken protects himself with a part of Aizu and flees. Aizu then loses control of her power and explodes violently. Epilogue - November 9, 1427, Vorona Scene 1 - Voronese Wilderness Tevoran and Co. make camp for the night, and Ysabel bitterly complains about the weather. Ivan reveals that half of Vorona has been destroyed by Aizu, and Tevoran wonders where Martin and Vera are. Zofia speculates that they are stuck rebuilding Vorona if they survived, and dismisses Ivan when he points out her husband is trying to run Tierva without her. Martin appears and reveals Vera has gone missing; he explains that she was last seen heading south and begs the group to find her. Martin then relates that Vera believes Aizu is still alive, and furthermore, that he's becoming concerned by his sister's obsession with her. Tevoran makes a veiled innuendo concerning what such "obsession" might entail, before departing with most of their companions, leaving only Ivan and Ysabel. Ivan begrudgingly admits he is starting to enjoy being part of Tevoran's group. When Ysabel mocks him for his desire to find his father, Ivan reveals that Tevoran told him she intends to protect something, but a mortified Ysabel cuts him off, and the two leave to catch up with the group. Scene 2 - ??? Vadim wanders a gelatinous and pulsing unknown area, much to his confusion. He stumbles upon a bloody ear, and wonders who dropped it. Scene 3 A cold, empty campfire ring is seen. Category:Synopsis